


[Podfic] Your Spirit's Secret Hides Like Gold

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [32]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofYour Spirit's Secret Hides Like Goldby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:Lady Liliana of Daevon, called Mouse, finds her place in Kaer Morhen.
Relationships: Treyse & Original Female Character
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 21
Kudos: 63





	[Podfic] Your Spirit's Secret Hides Like Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Spirit's Secret Hides Like Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787687) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 1:03:04  
 **Size:** 44.7 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Your Spirit's Secret Hides Like Gold - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-32/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack32_YourSpirit%27sSecretHidesLikeGold_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> I love Mouse so much. 💜🖤🤍 Thank you for sharing her with us, inex.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved!  
> [Tumblr](https://aceoftigers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
